A friend in Need
by Digimon Maker
Summary: A little digimon Is in need of a human partner .


A short story about a lost Digimon and my first .This Digimon is entirely fan made .

A Friend In Need

A lone little Digimon sat on a rock watching the other baby Digimon . A Pabumon came up to him

" Larizumon come play with us ". He said . Larizumon looked up at the sky .

Pabumon sighed and gave up . _" I know theres a human partner out there somewhere waiting for me . _" Larizumon started to flap the Patamon like wings on his head . "

" By guys . " He called out to his former friends .

He was about to start a new life . He looked back at his friends who were waving goodbye .

" Time to go on a new adventure . " Larizumon said to himself . All of a sudden a huge portal opened up in front of him . It started to suck everything before it . A few trees uprooted .

A few Digimon got caught in the huge vortex . One was deleted by a huge boulder .

Larizumon screamed . He went the other way .

" Help ! " . Cried Larizumon . The wind sucked him into the huge gaping hole .

It closed up after the poor lonely little creature went through .

A boy sat on a bench . He read through a book called _Wuthering Heights . _

" This Heathcliffe guy is so dramatic . "

" That book is a classic . You should say nicer things about famous literature ." Said a girl .

The boy peeked over the book . " Hi Mikayla . Where have you been hiding ? "

Mikayla was very cute . She hade black hair pulled back into two ponytails .

Her clothes were very grotesque . Her pink blouse had tomato sauce on .

Her bright green pants had bits of food strewn all over . Her nice wavy hair had bits of rice grains in it .

" There was another food fight at the kitchen . " She sighed . " Sam why are you reading that ? "

Sam had very long hair pulled back into a pony tail . He wore a T-shirt with number 5 on the front .

He had a black colored vest on over it and cargo pants .

" Its for English class . " He replied .

He plugged his nose as Mikayla sat down next him .

" Why did'nt you take a shower ? " He suggested .

" I was in a hurry to leave ." She yelled .

" Calm down . "

Larizumon popped his head out of a bush . He looked at his surroundings .

There was a pond with three strange looking birds . But Larizumon thought they were the

most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on .

" What are those ? " Larizumon flew towards the pond .

" Excuse me but what type of Digimon are you ? " Larizumon asked with excitement .

" Honk Honk ." came the cry of the geese .

" I do'nt now what you said . Do you want to be friends ? "

No response . The geese sprayed water on the frightened Digimon as they glided away .

A big huge shadow crept behind him .

" Who would leave a stuffed animal behind . " Said a female voice .

Larizumon turned around to see Mikayla staring down at him .

" Wait your a Digimon . " she gasped .

" How do you know that ? I could look cute but become big scary monster . " Larizumon said .

Mikayla Laughed . " You're so cute . " Hearts floated all around her .

" Where are you ? " Sam cried out .

" Over here . Look at who I found ."

She Held up Larizumon .

" Another Digimon . You guys keep falling out of the sky . " Sam said .

A flash of light leaped out from Larizumon . Sam poened his hand to find out he was holding a Digivice .

" Are you my partner ? " asked Larizumon .

" I think so . Whats your name ? "

" Larizumon . " Said the little digimon with pride .

" Me one of the Digidestined . Davis is gonna scream his head off ." Sam laughed .

Larizumon flew innto Sam's arms . " Do you have any food ? " He asked .

" Is that what all of you guys say when you find your partners ? " Sam asked .

" How else do we Digivolve . " Larizumon replied .

Sam laid a plate of food in front of the hungry critter . He ate with ease .

" Human food is yummy ." Larizumon said than he lot out loud burp .

" Glad you like it . Its an old recipe from my grandmother . " Sam said .

Larizumon glared at Sam . He cried one tear .

_" I finally found what I was looking for . Now I can rest ."_

With that being said or thought he closed his eyes and fell asleep .

**The End !**

How was that for my first story . Larizumon found his his meaning in life .

Hope


End file.
